Behind His Walls
by Asa Usa
Summary: Warning!: SPOLIERS! :When Ryoma doesn't celebrate with his team after the nationals, they become suspicious,thinking he's going on a date. When they follow him, they wish they hadn't. What is Ryoma hiding?One SHot *BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Stalking him?

WARNING!

SPOLIERS!

TRAGETY!

YOU WERE WARNED!

(Note, if you have not finished the first series, please skip the first few paragraphs)

"_Behind His Walls"_

"GAME SET! Won by Echizen Ryoma 6-4" the stadium filled with cheers as Seishun Academy won the nationals.

**One hour later:**

**Ryoma's ****POV**

I had gotten half way down the block from the stadium when Eiji called out to me "Wait up! You have to come celebrate with us!"He yelled.

I turned, as the small group caught up to me. "I'm sorry, but I can't, due to other arrangements'" I replied, my face a blank mask. They stared at me, surprised to find me acting this way, me, without my cocky-ness.

"You sure you regained all of your memories yet?" Momo asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I got them back when I hit my head after the match, when you guys _dropped_ me .I'm sorry, but I have to go now, Or I might be late. Ill see you at tomorrow's practice, okay?" I said, putting some false cheer into my voice. Because tomorrow, I would tell them that I would be going back to America in a month.

"Okay" they replied uncertainly. With that I turned and started back down the block; towards my house, however my destination was not home.

**Third Persons POV**

"Strange, very unlike Ryoma" Inui commented.

"Shall we investigate; he could be going on a date!" Eiji exclaimed, sounding like a squealing fan girl.

"I can't believe he has a girlfriend, and I don't!" Momo burst out.

"We should follow him" Eiji piped in.

"It's his business, and we have no right to be intruding" Tezuka angrily stated.

"I agree" Fuji and Oishi passively tried to stop their teammates' from spying on one another

"It would be a good chance to get some data, some personal information; after all, I can't find any background info. That guy is rather . . . odd" Inui settled on

Fuji, Oishi and Tezuka shared a brief glance, and realized that the others would go with or without them, and sighed. The rest, tasking that as a sigh of yes, started following Ryoma, who had just turned the block. He walked for about ten minutes, and then stopped at a flower shop.

He walked in, and came out minutes later. In his right hand was a huge bouquet. There was a single red, deep pink, and yellow rose in the center of the bouquet, which was ringed with black roses, and that, lastly, was surrounded by a giant mass of white roses. The roses were fully bloomed, and all had a glossy, beautiful shine. The plastic covering the roses had a soft blue sheen, and the edges of the plastic were covered with pearls, the bouquet was obviously custom made, and very expensive.

"What an interesting combination of colors" Inui slyly said.

"What do they all mean?" Momo asked, curiosity plain on his face

"I'm not sure, but we had better keep walking, or else well lose him" Kaido said, darting forward to catch up with the un-knowing Ryoma.

Now I'm positive he's going on a date" Momo muttered, obviously unhappy at the fact that the first year probably had a girlfriend, and he didn't.

Ryoma walked for about five minutes before he was at the edge of the city. He started walking along a small highway. He walked along for a while, until he reached a small path, leading off the side of the highway, into a think forest. Most people wouldn't have noticed the path, for the first few feet were almost enclosed by shrubs. The small group waited several minutes, as to not be discovered, and then slowly followed Ryoma down the narrow path. After thirty or so feet, the came across a black, Iron gate.

_"What in the world was Ryoma doing here_" was the echo in all of there minds

They walked up to the gate, and Eiji hesitantly pulled on the door. It creaked open, and they stepped through.

"CRRRRACK"

The small group jumped, and turned to see a small old man, his foot on a broken twig.

"You must be here to with Echizen Ryoma."

"Ah. . . Yes" Tezuka stammered, obviously guilty of lying

"Well, I'm greatly surprised. This is the first time he's some here with someone else." The old man replied, oblivious to the face that they were nervous and guilty of lying.

"Does he come here often?" Inui asked his intent for gaining data obvious.

"I can't remember a day when he hasn't come for the last two years. Up until a year ago, he'd spend hour's everyday here. It started to affect his health, thought, so now he mostly comes for a small time each day, and rarely misses coming here. Something must have happened, because he normally just brings a single red rose, thought, instead of a bouquet" The man spoke

They gazed at him in awe. "What does he do here?" "It must be a training camp, but why the roses?" "what is this place?" Were the questions running through their minds.

"Just follow the path, until you get to a split, and then follow your friend, okay?" The old man spoke, bringing them back to reality. They nodded their thanks, and started down the path. They soon spotted Ryoma, and quickly trailed him. He turned and started to walk down a side path, and they waited for a while to follow, for fear of being followed. Soon they came across a small gate. On the left side, "Echizen" was written on a brandished plack.

They entered the already open gate, and saw Ryoma a small way away. They quickly surveyed their surroundings, and ran behind a small shed. They wordlessly hoped onto the sheds roof, to gain a better view. There was no turning back now.

The group surveyed their surroundings, and realized what they were in.

_A Cemetery._

This must've been the Echizen's familys private cemetery, because almost every single headstone had Echizen written on it.

Headstones were in small lines, and among them was Ryoma, walking to the far corner, only feet away from the shed.

It was then that they realized that this was wrong.

That this was Ryoma's space

His privacy

His

And his alone.

And they were invading it.

THUD!

They jumped, and turned their attention towards Ryoma. He was on his knees, In front of a tombstone. His head was hanging, and the bouquet right in front of him. They heard a sniffle, and saw tears run down his face, and onto the cold, unforgiving ground.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out, into the evening air.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't said that then you wouldn't have. . . Then . . . y-you would still be alive." He stopped, unable to speak from the tears pouring down his face. He was un-aware of the people watching him.

His teammates watched in horror. They shouldn't have seen this. Any of it. And now they knew the horror behind his mask. That behind his cocky attitude, he was broken inside. They had seen inside him, they wished they hadn't, because the truth of it was, it was horrible, because he was writhing in agony, in pain, all alone.

"I'm so sorry" He murmured

I'm sorry!" He cried out, his agony like melted steel poured onto a body.

"I should have died that day, not you!" He screamed out. His body shook and tears fell on the flowers, and onto the ground.

"The one, who should have died that day, is me, and you should be here, living your life, and forgetting about me. If we hadn't fought about that, then you'd still be alive. And it's all my fault. Because of me your dead .All because of me" He murmured.

"But, I've finally seen my promise through, because today, with my teammates, we won the national Tournament. And I did it all for you. Because I made that promise. And now, next week, Ill go to America, and become the top player there. And then, ill become a pro. Ill sees my promise through, and when I do, will you forgive me? Will I have the right to be happy then?" His questions rang out into the empty air.

The small group sat on top of the shed, frozen in time. Their pillar of support was leaving. And their was nothing they could do to stop him. They should have never followed him. Now, they knew his secrets, and they could never tell him, or anyone, what they knew. They had seen behind his wall.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it! Please Review! Criticism welcomed. Also, I may re-write this, when I get better at writing, so keep an eye out for it! I wanted to know, do you guys think I should continue it, or leave it as is? I'm not sure how to devolve the story, and if their should be romance or not. Also, what kind of pairs do you guys want? I curious, so any info am good. . Any suggestions?**

**~ Asa Usa **


	2. AN! Being Rewritten

**Authors note!**

**Hello! To anyone who has read this story , I've decided to write to rewrite it . . . I noticed my writing last year was pretty bad, so I'm going to go back and fix it! I will probably keep it as a one-shot, but I may (In a year or two, after all my one shots are finished) come back to it, but don't keep your hopes up.**

**The new story will be called "Behind Unseen Walls"**


End file.
